1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing ring, and more particularly to a sealing ring which is disposed at two objects to create a sealing effect therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sealed container, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a container body 10, a cover 11 and a sealing ring 12. The container body 10 is provided along the outer peripheral edge with a plurality of connecting portions 13. The cover 11 is formed with an engaging groove 14 and a plurality of engaging portions 15. The cover 11 covers the container body 10 in such a manner that the engaging portions 15 are engaged with the connecting portions 13, and the sealing ring 12 is disposed in the engaging groove 14. The sealing ring 12 will be pressed downward when the engaging portions 15 are engaged with the connecting portions 13, so that the container body 10 is sealed in an airtight manner.
However, this conventional sealed container still suffers from the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the sealing ring 12 is disposed in the engaging groove 14 of the cover 11 and difficult to take out to clean, which is likely to lead to accumulation of mold and bacteria, and cause health concerns.
Secondly, with the use of the connecting portion 13 and the engaging portion 15, this sealed container requires great effort to open and therefore is inconvenient to use.
Finally, the sealing ring 12 is simply structured, so the sealing effect of the sealing ring 12 sometimes is not good.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.